behind the scenes of MS olympic games
by platypusfreak
Summary: you like the game mario and sonic at the olympic games? now you can find out what happens BETWEEN the events!
1. Chapter 1

Opening night

mario walks through a big dark tunnel.

luigi runs right by him, afraid of the darkness. or wario. I personally don't know.

mario: DIMWIT!! I'M THYE LEADER OF THIS $%# TEAM!!! _**I **_GO FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

luigi(sheepishly): sorry.

suddenly they all walk into a big stadium with music playing and crowds shouting

charmy: LAlalalalalLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAlalalalalaalallalalalalalLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

this is the music I was talking about

espio: charmy, is that absolutely neccessary?

charmy: is it bugging you guys?

toad: YES! thank you for taking us into consideration

charmy: then yes, it is neccessary.

toad: _sigh..._

espio: c'mon over here with the rest of us refs

charmy:spoilsport!

team sonic is also emerging from a tunnel on the other side of the stadium

knuckles: whoah...

tails: I know, the stadium is so wonderful!

knuckles: actually, I was talking about that girl out there

knuckles waves, and the girl faints, causing a chain reaction of people falling, tripping, and spilling drinks

knuckles: oops...

sonic: nice. just nice.

random announcer who no one can see( I'll just call him "announcer"): teams, take your flags

yoshi grabs a mario flag, and tails grabs a sonic flag. (they are the designated flagholders)

announcer: teams, approach.

both teams walk up and stand in one long side-by-side line

announcer: flagholders, place your flags

yoshi and tails put the flags in little holes, then go back to their spots in the line

announcer: people, these are the contestants who will be competing for various medals of honor

yoshi: medals of HONOR? I want one of THOSE!

mario: you have to EARN it, now be quiet

tails: since when were they medals of honor? I thought they were just medals?

sonic: the announcer needed something fancy, and that was the best thing platypusfreak could think of

vector:who's platypusfreak?

sonic: long story short, he is controlling our every move.

vector: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sonic: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

vector: sorry

announcer: I give you team mario!

the crowd roars and red fireworks explode in the sky

announcer: and team sonic!

the crowd roars again and blue fireworks explode overhead

everyone leaves the stadium except one person

ganondorf: Huh? where'd everyone go?

all of the contestants are in a limo, catching up

mario(to sonic): hey, I rember you from brawl!

sonic: oh, yeah! nice to see you again mario!

peach: oh, you were that wierd blue rat thing--wait, was that out loud?

luigi: sadly, yes

I will not type up the beatings that sonic gives to peach, so let's move to the refs.

in a different limo,

charmy: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE are the CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!! my FRIEEEEENDS!

espio: charmy please, that is the only line that you know of that song, and it is getting ANNOYING!

cream: when will we get to the hotel?

meanwhile...

the limo with the contestants pulls up to a hotel

yoshi: FINALLY!!!

daisy: it was a 5 minute ride yoshi!

they all walk up to the hotel

the hotel owner comes out and greets the contestants

owner: hello, welcome to the mi-cha hotel, let me take you to your suite

bowser: mi-cha, sounds italian!

luigi: it's chinese, dimwit, we are in china!

bowser: oh

vector: since when?

they all go up the elevator 3 floors

owner: the presidential suite

he hands everyone a room key

vector:presidential! we get to meet george washington! yay me!!!!!!!!!!

they walk into a suite that is bigger than any suite you've ever seen

vector: where's abe lincoln?

mario( looking at the 16 beds): are you saying that we are all sharing ONE suite?

owner: yes, of course. now I shall leave you to unpack

knuckles: I am **NOT** I repeat **NOT** sleep in the same room as that bozo!

knuckles points at vector, who is looking in awe at a straw wrapper(heavens knows where he got it!)

luigi: I feel you brother.

he points at waluigi, who is trying to eat his own soap.

mario: this will be a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG summer.

* * *

how do you like ch. #1 of my new story. please R&R (read and review)


	2. DAY 1 of events

DAY 1

the 2 limos ( refs and contestantts) pull up to the stadium.

announcer: could vector, eggman, wario, and luigi please report to the fencing arena

mario(to luigi and, to some extent, wario): kick butt out there!

knuckles(to luigi):I feel bad for you, you're the only sane person out there. but then again, you DO get to stab them with a stick.

sonic: we're doomed!

at the fencing stadium...

announcer: round 1: luigi vs. vector

luigi and vector walk u, brandishing epees

lakitu: engarde!

luigi dashes forward, pokes him twice, and then ducks below a swipe from vector. he rolls backwards, jumps up, and scores 3 more hits on vector. vector swipes upward, parrying the fourth, and sending luigi backwards a few feet. luigi runs, slides between vectors legs, and rapidly pokes vector 7 times. vector jumps up and spins around to face luigi. luigi sieses an advantage, and pokes vector while he is still airborne. this sends vector back about 5 feet. vector springs back up and rushes at luigi. luigi jumps up and vector runs right below him, and luigi prods vector the last 3 times from behind.

announcer: luigi wins!

mario: OH YEAH!

luigi(putting out his hand): no bad feelings,eh vector?

vector (shaking hands) yeah, no hard feelings.

announcer: round 2: wario vs. eggman

wario walks up to the stadium with a clove of garlic

tails: what the-?

sonic: OH NO!

mario: OH YES!

lakitu: engarde!

wario eats the garlic and is enveloped in a green swirl, then he emerges wearing a pink outfit with little smiley garlics on it

eggman drops his epee, laughing

wario dashes forward with impossible speed and somehow scores ALL 15 POINTS IN ONE GO

all of team sonic's mouths are gaping open, and mario is grinning evilly

tails: how did... but he... he was...

yoshi: wario turns into a superpowered form or "wario man" whenever he eats garlic, making all of his abilities supercharged

blaze: how did you know about this sonic?

sonic: in the game super smash bros. brawl, it was his super move, or "final smash"

tails: I still don't get how an idiotic smelly little fat man can do that

suddenly, wario is once again enveloped in a yellow swirl, turning him back to normal wario

amy: lakitu, how did you NOT catch that, I mean, you are the ref?!?

lakitu: see what?

toad runs up to the announcer's booth

toad: wario cheated!

announcer:you weren't the ref for this event though. lakitu, did anything unusual happen?

lakitu: wu?.. oh, no, nothing.

creme: it's just that lakitu over here is a total spaceshot!

announcer: no matter, lakitu is an official ref, so I trust his word. and on that note,

announcer(in a bigger louder voice): round 3: luigi vs. wario

lakitu:engarde!

wario, who is no longer wario man, just sits down and starts eating a big mac

luigi walks up and pokes wario 15 times.

lakitu: luigi wins!

knuckles: that was the most boring game of fencing in the world

yoshi: absolutely no action

tails: or suspense

peach: or romance

yoshi: why would there be romance in a fencing match?

announcer: round 4: vector vs. eggman

lakitu: engarde!

vector: I made a song for you eggman

eggman:oh joy.

vector: *ahem*

_oh I sure think so,_

_that eggman stinks so,_

_He never takes a showerrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_I believe that I've seen,_

_that his teeth are green,_

_and his breath could kill a flowerrrrrrrrrr!_

eggman: I do not!!!!!!

a nearby flower wilts

lakitu: vector wins!

eggman: bu...bu...bu...how?

vector: I distracted you with the song and scored all 15 points

eggman: I hate you!!!!!!!!!

vector: that's not very nice eggman.

eggman I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

tails: touchy!

eggman: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!

toadettes in doctor uniforms came and took eggman away in a straitjacket

yoshi: wow

announcer: award monkey, give them their medals

yoshi: award monkey?

diddy kong walks up and gives luigi a gold medal, wario a silver, and a bronze for eggman

mario: why did he use diddy for the medals?

daisy: because he's too lazy

announcer: I heard that!

daisy: how the-?

later, at the hotel

waluigi runs by with no shirt

waluigi: woooooooooooooooooooooooowoooooooooooooooooooooooooowowowoooooooooowoooowooowooowooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

mario pulls his bed sheets higher over his head

mario(to himself): and it's only day one.....

* * *

pretty good ain't it?

please R+R


End file.
